


"studying" over winter break

by beeezie



Series: sidenote is 20/20 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeezie/pseuds/beeezie
Summary: victoire gets up to some shenanigans over winter break.
Relationships: Victoire Weasley/Original Male Character(s)
Series: sidenote is 20/20 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880218
Kudos: 3





	"studying" over winter break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudertimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudertimes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [shenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202808) by [beeezie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeezie/pseuds/beeezie). 



"I had an idea," Victoire said. It was a few days after Christmas in their sixth year and Gallagher was over at her house, ostensibly to do schoolwork. He glanced up from where he was seated at the foot of her bed and raised his eyebrows.

"You know how Fred has been missing Juliet?"

"No," her friend said dryly, brushing his dark brown hair back from his eyes. She was caught between pointing out that he could probably use a haircut and realizing that she actually liked it better when it was slightly too long. "I had no idea that Fred has been missing his bubbly, hyperactive girlfriend with the overprotective parents - he hasn't brought it up _once."_

She let out a giggle, and he looked inordinately pleased with himself. "Well - I was thinking that maybe we should see how Lexy and Micah would feel about inviting her to your New Year's party."

 _Party_ was perhaps too generous a word - she wasn't entirely sure that the five of them sitting around drinking and making fun of each other should really be called a party just because it was happening on New Year's - but he didn't challenge her on the characterization.

Instead, he jerked his head toward the smooth metal tablet sitting next to her. Fred had created one for each of his friends the previous month so they could message each other, and they'd all quickly become entirely too reliant on them very, very quickly. "I mean, ask."

* * *

**(g.dedworth, LexA, micah, vic)  
** _1:43pm_

**vic:** hey, guys  
**vic:** so i was thinking

 **g.dedworth:** never a good sign

* * *

She jerked her head up. He countered her glare with a broad grin that made her stomach turn over.

"Oh my _god,_ Gallagher," she said as the tablet in her lap lit up with someone else's response. "You're such a dick."

He tossed his tablet aside and collapsed next to her. "You're laughing," he pointed out, running his hand up her bare leg. "That doesn't make you very convincing."

She could already feel her heart starting to race. "Well, I didn't say I didn't _like_ it." She pulled him in for a kiss before he could respond, and she felt his mouth stretch into a smile as he brushed his tongue against hers.

Victoire still wasn't entirely sure how on earth this entire thing had even started. When they'd gotten back for the holidays, Gallagher had been fully invested in matchmaking her with Teddy Lupin.

But then she'd impulsively kissed him one evening, and things had escalated from first kiss to fucking so quickly that Fred was still the only person she'd told about it.

He pulled back a little. His smile was infectious, and she felt her lips stretch into one before he even got to teasing her. "I'm confused. Your words are so mean, but you _feel_ so good."

She reached down to stroke him through his jeans. "Really? And to think, I had _no_ idea you felt that way." He was too focused on biting back a groan to acknowledge the sarcasm.

"Fuck, Vic -" Words seemed to fail him, because then his mouth was on hers again. She spread her legs wider for him and lost herself in how he felt pressed against her.

Then her elbow slammed into her tablet, and she pulled away from him, cursing. He made a disgruntled noise as she swiped it open to find multiple messages from both Micah and Lexy asking her to elaborate.

Her mind was too cloudy and focused on her friend's lips and hands and what was in his trousers to come up with a good cover story, so instead, she used a bad one.

* * *

**(g.dedworth, LexA, micah, vic)  
** _1:58pm_

**vic:** sorry  
**vic:** i threw a pillow at g  
**vic:** and he protested  
**vic:** (he's over here working on our defense assignments)

 **g.dedworth:** i'm very fragile  
**g.dedworth:** even a pillow could break me into a million pieces  
**g.dedworth:** you don't care about my well-being at all

* * *

She looked back up at him. He was grinning again. "Gallagher!"

"Hey, you're the one who decided to claim that it took 15 minutes to throw a fucking pillow at me."

Now she really _did_ throw a pillow at him. He caught it and was about to say something when they heard a squeak out in the corridor.

Victoire set her tablet aside and stomped toward the door. When she yanked it open, her sister jumped back and stumbled into the opposing wall.

"Dominique!" Victoire snapped. "What are you doing?"

Dominique's face was bright red. "I was just wondering what you guys were talking about."

Victoire didn't even try to keep the irritation out of her voice. "You know, usually people give some excuse about how they weren't eavesdropping - they don't just admit to it."

"But you _know_ I was, you caught me. Come on, Vic, your Magizoology classes are so much more interesting than what we take in our third year, I just -"

Some of Victoire's irritation started to dissipate - if that was what Dominique was claiming, it was probably true, both because her sister was not a particularly good liar when she was put on the spot and because Victoire could sympathize with that level of curiosity.

"Wait," Gallagher called from inside her room. "Dominique, are you seriously eavesdropping on us because you're curious about our _schoolwork?"_

"Kind of," she said, tucking her chin-length white-blond hair behind her ears and peeking around the doorframe.

Gallagher started to laugh. "Fucking Ravenclaws," he said cheerfully. "You're all ridiculous. Has your sister ever mentioned all the detentions she got when we were first and second years because she skipped our actual classes to watch the NEWT ones?"

Dominique whirled around to stare at her, and Victoire sighed. "We're not working on magizoology now, Domi," Victoire told her. "We're doing transfiguration."

Her sister's face fell, and she trudged back to her room. When Victoire collapsed back on the bed next to Gallagher, though, she suggested they switch to using the tablets for a bit anyway. "I'm not totally sure she believed me - she could have extendable ears or something."

"Fucking Ravenclaws," he said again. She stuck her tongue out at him.

Gallagher spent the rest of the conversation with their friends alternating between adding in ridiculous asides and doing his very best to distract her. He was fairly successful on both fronts, especially once she took her shirt off to tease him - she wasn't sure which of them ended up being driven more crazy by that decision, but by the time she'd gotten their friends to agree to let Fred's girlfriend come to the party (such as it was) and put her tablet aside, her body was on fire.

He immediately reached around to undo the hooks on her bra. "You really are _obsessed,"_ she managed to choke out as he tossed it aside and leaned down.

"Yes," he agreed, circling his tongue around her nipple. _"Fuck,_ Vic -" He took in his mouth, and she bit back a moan, twining her fingers in his hair as he ran his hand up her inner thigh. When she gasped and arched her back into him, he yanked her underwear down.

"I need you," she breathed, kicking it aside. A moment later, she felt his fingers on her clit. "Oh, _fuck,_ Gallagher -"

He glanced up at her. There was a wicked smile on his face. "I love how wet you get for me." His tone made her stomach turn over, and she let out a very pathetic whimper as he went back to her chest.

The pressure built up, and she started to squirm beneath his touch. "I'm close - G, I'm so close," she choked out as he continued to drag her toward the edge. "Please, please, _please -"_

He didn't stop moving his fingers, but he did slide back up her body to whisper in her ear. "I love when you beg me for it - I'm so fucking hard for you right now -"

She crashed her lips to his a second before she came. "Oh my fucking god," she groaned when they pulled apart. "You - _fuck,_ you're so good at that." He grinned and stuck one of his still-wet fingers in his mouth, and her stomach turned over. "Unbutton your jeans." His hands flew down to his belt, and then something occurred to her. "G?" He eyes flitted up to her face. "Um - I could just - you know - if you want."

He blew out his breath impatiently. "Vic, I have no idea what you're talking about, and I'm too fucking turned on to play guessing games."

She leaned over and ran her tongue up his length. He immediately sucked in his breath. "Okay, _yes,_ I want."

She started to swirl her tongue around the tip. "Is this okay?"

"Please, Vic," he gasped. "Yes, that feels good, but just take me in your mouth, I'm losing my mind."

She did what he asked. "Yes," he whispered. "Oh, _fuck -_ yes, Vic, like that, but put your hand - yes - and move your head up and - _oh my fucking fuck."_ She pulled back to look at him, and his hips jerked up a little. _"Vic -"_

"What -" she started, and then cut herself off. "What do you want me to do what you - you know, come?"

He licked his lips. He was still breathing heavily. "I mean - whatever you want. I'll warn you before I do, I can just come on my stomach."

"Is it okay if I just let you come in my mouth? And - like - I swallow it?"

He let his head fall back against the pillow. "Oh, god, Vic - if that's what you want, _fuck_ yes." He cursed when she took him in her mouth again. "Do you like how hard I get for you?" he asked. She moaned into him, he sucked in his breath. _"Fuck -_ that felt so fucking good, Vic. Next time let me go down on you while you blow me, I want to taste you, I want to make you moan while you suck me -"

As it turned out, Gallagher was quite effective at making her moan just by saying all the things he wanted to do to her, and the sounds he made when she did made her burn with desire all over again.

She kept going when he gasped her name and said, "I'm about to - if you don't want…"

Then he groaned and clenched his fingers around her arm.

"Holy fucking shit," he said after she'd pulled back. "Holy fucking _shit,_ Vic."

She crawled back up the bed, and he immediately wrapped his arms around her. "How was it?" she asked, enjoying the feel of his bare chest against her back.

His lips brushed against her neck. "Amazing," he said in her ear. He wrapped his arms around her, and she closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of his bare chest against her back. "Uh - how was it for you?"

"Are you asking whether I like it in general or whether I like how you taste?"

She felt his body shake with laughter. "Both."

Victoire leaned her head down to press her lips against his bicep. "Well, I like both."

His grip on her tightened a little, and he let out a very contented sigh.

They hadn't been laying there for very long before one of his hands drifted up from her waist to her chest. She giggled as he started to circle his fingers around her nipple again. "I was wondering when you'd do that - I think that might be a new record since we started fucking."

"Well, they're amazing," he said cheerfully. "And I like the way you moan and squirm when I play with them."

"What about when I play with them?" she asked, knocking his hand aside to replace it with hers.

He groaned, and his hand immediately shot down to his still-unzipped jeans. _"Fuck -_ Vic -"

"Are you - like - ready to do it again?" she asked softly. His hand was inside his boxers now. "Because I really want you inside me."

He scrambled toward his bag, which was laying forgotten at the foot of the bed. By the time he tore the wrapper open, his chest was starting to heave. "The sooner you get that on, the sooner you can play with them," she told him as he kicked his jeans to the floor.

"Take off your skirt," he gasped. "I need you naked."

She whimpered when he pushed into her. "Victoire?" She jerked her head up to stare at him, and he smiled. "You're amazing."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kiss me," she breathed.

He didn't make her wait.

**Author's Note:**

> takes place during december 28, 2016 - january 1, 2017 in an incomplete log of absurd wizarding texts (the chatfic portions appear in that as well)
> 
> takes place after chapter 27 of shenanigans


End file.
